The Silent Screaming in Your Wake
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: Sequel to: The Silent Screaming in Your Nightmare Edward Elric is worse off than he will allow others to let on, even in the hospital. With his brother trapped at the Gate and Truth in his form, the Fullmetal Alchemist will do whatever he has to in order to find the bastard. However, the illness that killed his mother has found its next victim. Edward himself.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**Yes, I am a terrible person for leaving this for so long. No, I don't care. Yes, life did catch up with me and hit me over the head with a shovel. I have the bruise to prove it. Enjoy~! XD**

"I told you to leave me alone Mustang, what's done is done. Besides, it's not like you give a damn anyway." Edward yanked his coat on, pulling his braid roughly out of his collar. He and Mustang were alone in Edward's hospital room, and Edward was fed up with Mustang promising to find Al.

"Come on Fullmetal, we can do this, I know that _you_ can do this. We'll find him!" Edward whirled on Mustang and raised one automail fist, ready to sock his Commanding Officer with all he had.

"Don't you get it yet Mustang?!" He yelled, throwing a light punch at Mustang's head, "We're not gonna find him because he's not-" Instead of continuing with his frustrated rant, Edward dropped to the floor, coughs racking his small frame. Instead of staying down like he should have, the alchemist began to stand with shaking arms pulling him up, even with blood dripping down his chin. Another coughing fit stopped him in his tracks and Mustang leapt forward, putting one supporting hand on Edward's left shoulder.

"Edward! Sit down, breathe, remember what that nurse told you! If you push it, they're taking your automail away." Mustang pushed the blonde down a little and crouched down next to him on the floor. Edward shoved him away again and pulled himself, laboriously, onto the hospital bed.

"And I told you, this isn't my automail. This is a loner from Pinako. Winry makes my automail." Edward managed, doing as best he could to get his breathing under control before trying to stand once more.

"That's not the point EdWard. You're wearing it, so for the moment, it's yours. Now stop fussing and do what you're being told for once in your life." Mustang was frustrated with how obstinate his subordinate was being. If the blonde didn't start listening, he was going to disappear, and fast. They already knew that the alchemist was probably going to die young, and now this illness was killing him faster.

"I already told you Mustang, I've got limbs, so I gotta go track that bastard down. Wouldn't you?" Although Edward was being an immature brat, he had a point. His brother was missing, and there was apparently some villain that had the power to manipulate Truth. Mustang had no idea how though, and he was no closer to decoding Edward's code than when he started.

"I don't know what you wrote yet Edward. You have to give me more time." Mustang pleaded with the small alchemist.

"To hell with more time! You've had that for a fucking year and a half! If you can't crack it by now-" Another violent coughing fit stopped the alchemist in his tracks and he collapsed against the pillows.

"Edward!" Mustang cried out again as the smaller man began to splatter the white sheets with flecks of blood. The coughing didn't stop quickly and Mustang fumbled for the call button. The thirty seconds it took for a nurse to appear in the door took far too long and felt like an entire year had passed. In that short amount of time, Edward stopped moving completely.

"Fuhrer Mustang Sir?" Mustang sighed in relief as the middle-aged woman finally appeared in the doorway. Quickly, Mustang gave her a fabled excuse as to why the two were fighting.

"We were having an argument over a report, he started to cough again and passed out." The nurse glared at him and took out a pen before walking over to the machines monitoring Edward. When she saw the IV ripped out, her glare turned even colder. She adjusted Edward's sleeve and stuck him once more before hooking up various monitors again.

"Sir, we've told you a million times, you can't excite him or his condition will be aggravated! Honestly, he's been with us almost two years now, you two should both know better." she checked the screens of the each monitor and her eyebrows flew away into her hair, "Look at the state of his vitals! Sir, you need to leave. If he gets this upset again, he might have to have another surgery. I'm sure that you don't want that now Sir." Mustang looked at his hands before looking back to the nurse.

"Are you positive that I can't stay Nurse?" he asked, trying to not let his worry show on his face. The nurse shook her head firmly and pointed towards the door with her left hand while recording some figure or other on her keyboard.

"Goodnight then Edward." the Fuhrer said to the still unconscious subordinate. He walked into the hallway where a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes stood, waiting for her superior faithfully.

"Are we leaving so early Sir?" she asked, not allowing her surprise to color her voice. It was only 8 o'clock, the Flame Alchemist had only been at the hospital with Edward for two hours. Usually the man made a point to sit with his subordinate, conscious or otherwise, for four hours. That had been, and most likely would continue to be, his schedule in the evenings since the Brig. Gen. had first been admitted in critical condition.

"Yes Col. Hawkeye," Mustang lied to his subordinate, "I have more paperwork at home that I need to finish."

"You finished all your paperwork though Sir." Hawkeye responded, giving the man one last chance to tell her the truth.

"No I didn't Col. Hawkeye," Mustang said, his voice filled with an anguish that never showed on his emotionless face, "I still have some to complete. I'll be needing some time alone."

"Yes Sir." The two walked in silence to the parking lot and then to their respective cars.

Mustang's drive home was in complete silence through dark streets. The winter months were never ones to shed light on anything, but in this instance, the Fuhrer of Amestris didn't give a damn. The security detail that followed in silence was not ignored, but completely unnoticed. No one on the team minded though, they were used to the silence and unobservant way. With them on the job, the Fuhrer was allowed his peace of mind, or turmoil at his own leisure.

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**Love me, hate me, just review me and I don't care. Just don't flame. If you want to though, they will be used to make s'mores and feed my hungry-troop mates. One of whom is on here... No flaming just 'cause you want s'mores! You know who you are! Anywho, let me know what you think guys! And guess or give suggestions. Nothing's set in stone. Except torturing Edo-kun. But how I do it might be up to _you_ guys! Please type in the magical box with the clickies! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**So... the next chappy... Enjoy...**

Mustang's house was dark when he pulled into his driveway, just as it should be. He took his key out of the admission and just sat there for a moment, mind racing. Edward's code was something that no one had ever cracked, and the Flame didn't think that he'd be the first. On the surface, the page he'd scribbled out appeared to be a travel journey about a trip to the Xerxian ruins. It mentioned different plants and the how the clouds looked. While Mustang knew that it had a deeper meaning, he just couldn't get the paper to tell him the truth.

He stood up from his car and walked to his front door. The front room was spotless, with very few things in it. A low couch sat facing a fireplace stocked with wood, ready to light. He pulled out his glove, light the dark room, and hung his coat on the hook beside the door. Another sigh made its way out of his mouth involuntarily and he collapsed onto the afore mentioned couch. Footsteps outside had him tensing for a moment, but then he remembered. It was his security detail. Another thing he insisted he didn't need but that Hawkeye had overruled him on. Hawkeye... Riza... Yet _another_ complicated mess.

Mustang eventually ended up sleeping on the couch and when he woke in the morning, he went about his usual routine. Make breakfast, eat half of it, throw away the leftovers, shower, and dress. Next, he went to his study. A quick glance at the clock assured him that he had more than enough time to spend an hour on the coded paper. He pulled it out of the drawer and went to work. Books were pulled and references referenced and hair pulled out of his head. None of it helped though. In lieu of yesterdays events, Mustang felt that maybe he just didn't know enough to decode the page.

Mustang then did the one thing he'd sworn to never do. He called together some help. After he got off of the phone he merely sighed and walked from the study to his car, grabbing his dark coat along the way. The drive to headquarters was short and after the hassle of the usual identification check, he went straight to his office. If he was to have his meeting later with his 'help' then he needed to get the paper-pushing work done or his colonel would shoot him. Literally. That was never fun. At all.

The morning flew by in a rush of papers requesting things from a bill to help reduce illiteracy rates in Xing, which was denied, to a request for a declaration of war on Auergo, which, although he was tempter, was also shot down. The incident in question, the accidental shooting of a woman, was eerily similar to the incident that had started the Ishvalan War of Extermination. And the Fuhrer would not allow that to happen again; he wouldn't make another young man without a choice slaughter an innocent child.

Meetings of the normal kind flew by in the afternoon and when four o'clock finally rolled around, Mustang was glad to leave the regular office behind. He'd requested his assistance to meet him at the hospital, in Fullmetal's room. The boy, no, he was a man now, might not be able to give them a key, but his reactions to their suggestions might give it away.

At four thirty pm, Mustang pulled into the hospital lot and walked into Edward's room. He took a deep breath. This could be the moment of truth. He walked in, and two people stood waiting.

The first man was relatively short and stout. His face was horribly misfigured and short black hair, starting to go in the center, crowned the top of his head.

"Marcoh," Mustang greeted him.

"Fuhrer," the old alchemist replied.

The next figure was completely different. They wore their dark hair in dreadlocks which were pulled back into a ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame their face. They were tall, but not nearly as tall as Armstrong. They were also a woman.

"Mrs. Curtis."

"Bastard." Mustang smiled briefly instead of being upset. Mrs. Curtis, Izumi, was of the opinion that Mustang hadn't done nearly enough at the end of the war and that was why Edward was now hospital bound. Instead of fighting for himself, Mustang allowed the verbal abuse to continue. After all, she'd come for the meeting they were currently conducting.

"I explained myself to you last night when I arranged this meeting, but I will say it again," Mustang said, trying his best to not sound desperate. His attempts must've failed though, because the looks that Armstrong and Marcoh gave him where ones of pity. Izumi's look remained cold though, but he expected nothing more from her. He continued. "When Edward was first hospitalized for his illness, he scribbled a message to me in code, his best code, about the truth. I'm unsure whether he meant simply as 'truth' or as in 'Truth' the figure… There…" Mustang and Izumi both shivered and Edward seemed uncomfortable as well, although he said nothing.

"I require your assistance in decoding this note. It has proven impossible for me to crack it on my own." Both nodded at Mustang and the three turned to Edward, who had turned to peer out of the window.

"Can you help us at all Edward?" Marcoh asked gently. Edward didn't respond and Marcoh assumed it to be a 'no' and the group sat.

"Here's the note. It starts out 'I came to Xerxes yesterday, or what's left of it anyways…'"

For the next hour, the group fruitlessly went over the note and the various meanings of each possible analogy. Izumi finally threw up her hands and turned to glare at her unresponsive student. Edward hadn't moved during the entire time, and all three of the older alchemists were exasperated. Mustang had been counting on some form of reaction from the golden-haired young man, but there had been nothing. If it wasn't for the blip of the monitors, Mustang might've assumed he was dead.

Edward was almost never this silent, and Mustang had never known Fullmetal to hold so still. The Fuhrer stood from his chair and walked over to Edward, a feeling of impending doom spreading over his being. Even as his hand was still reaching for his shoulder, Mustang knew that something was wrong. Edward's eyes were closed, and there was blood dripped silently from the corner of his mouth.

**AUTHOR'S EXCUSES**

**Life sucks and then you die. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS****I'm feeling better today, and extremely happy for some unprecedented reason...So of course we get some physiological torture in here. Enjoy!~ X3  
**

White. It was all he could see. Instead of the fear most people would posses when faced with a blankness of eternity surrounding them, he only felt anxiousness. He _knew_ what this place was. It was the Gate. And that meant...

"Alphonse..." the whisper tore itself from his hoarse throat. Slowly, he turned his head to see looming gates and a figure sitting in front of them, surrounded by a puddle of blood. The figure's head raised and he could only stare helplessly into crimson orbs. "Al..." he managed.

"Onii-san." came the stiff reply. He tried to stand, but instead saw that his limbs were once again missing. Instead of worrying over that fact, he started to drag himself

"Al... Alphonse..." he could only repeat his brother's name over and over. Blood poured from the armor and his breathing sped up, hitching even through the tears that he just barely was unable to keep back.

"Stop Onii-san." Al told him, urging his older brother to stop causing himself pain, "Edward, please." Edward just kept pushing towards Alphonse with his two limbs, pain searing through him. He finally came to a stop next to the bloody armor. After a minute of silence, Edward sat up and raised his hand to touch his little brother's cheek. Alphonse flinched back though, and pain showed through his eyes, obvious to Edward, who had so much practice reading the unchanging helmet.

"Onii-san, you shouldn't be here!" At the hurt expression evident obvious in Edward's eyes, Alphonse amended his sentence, "If you're here, that means that the Gate is _calling_ you."

"It's _calling_ me?" Edward asked, his scientific mind skeptical, even after all that the two had been through.

"Onii-san," Alphonse said, anxiety in his tone, "It means that you're close to dying."

"That's impossible Al," Edward managed after a moment, "They've got me hooked up to all sorts of machines and-" Coughing cut Edward off and as he fell onto his side retching specks of blood into his left hand, all that he could think was _'Not now. Please, not now.'_ But, as usual, whatever entity there was that could possibly exist ignored his plea. The coughing continued. Alphonse was shouting something, but Edward couldn't hear his brother over the roaring in his ears. He blacked out.

When Edward woke, it was to the feeling of metal arms surrounding him. Due to all of the bad situations he'd had to deal with over the years that followed along the lines of waking up held in place, he reacted before he even opened his eyes. However, only having one arm and one leg prevented him from doing much more than tuck and roll. He got away from the feeling of imprisonment and opened his eyes. As the blurry armor came into focus, Edward suddenly recalled what had happened.

"Onii-san?" Al asked warrily.

"Sorry Al," Edward replied, sitting up, "I'm just... Not too many good memories with waking up being held..."

"I'm sorry Onii-san. But... what was that?"

"Nothing Al." Edward looked away from his brother, a heavy feeling settling in his chest. It felt as if it would eat him alive and sunk even farther into his being as his brother spoke.

"No Edward. It's not nothing,"Alphonse said tersely, "Onii-san, you just passed out on me and the Gate is _calling_ you. Just please, I can't do anything else for you right now. Tell me what's going on. Let me _help_ you."

Alphonse's voice broke on the last word and Edward felt his will break along with it. For a moment he simply sat there, head held low as he contemplated what to say to his brother.

"Life isn't... It's not fair anymore Al, and there aren't rules anymore. Equivalent Exchange is a lie. Maybe it's... Maybe it's because I didn't try enough Al, but I don't know what else to do." A sob rose up to his throat and Alphonse just sat, listening to Edward as the tale came forth. "I'm sick Al, real sick. Like Mom was. And Fuhrer Bastard is keeping me at the hospital, so I can't look for Truth. And I can't even tell them about it! They don't know that you're trapped here at the Gate and that the _bastard_ is loose. It's just... I don't even know anymore Al, I just don't know."

Edward dissolved into tears and Alphonse reached forward to hold his brother, ignoring the pain that rose withing his own being. The two sat there, until Alphonse finally spoke.

"You have to go Onii-san. It'll hurt, but I can't keep you here." Edward looked up at his younger brother and nodded uneasily before pushing off of the armor with a shaking arm to stand on one leg. Hesitantly, he hopped forward, until he vanished from Alphonse's sight. The armor lowered its head again, a sense of hopelessness surrounding him. He wanted to believe in his brother, he really did, but he couldn't. If Edward was truly sick, he was doomed to remain at the Gate forever, as the new guardian. Because that was his fate if Truth wasn't found.

"Call the nurse." Mustang ordered, his voice cold and worry plain for all to see on his face.

"Yes Sir." Marcoh hit the call button and the Flame Alchemist turned to Izumi.

"Did he talk to you when you came in?" he asked seriously. For a moment, he was worried that the woman wouldn't answer him. He supposed that if he were in her position and she in his, she probably would be cinders by now. Just as he wanted to give up on her, she spoke.

"He spoke briefly with me, he was wondering if there was any information about finding his brother." The glare at Mustang was unmistakable for what it was. Hair on the back of his neck rose in warning of her anger. Wisely, he looked at from her and towards Marcoh with an eyebrow raised.

"He only waved at me." the Crystal Alchemist replied.

"And he said nothing to me or even look up when I came in..." Mustang mused aloud, "So at some point between your entrance and mine something happened..." The three thought over the issue, trying their hardest not to give up hope.

**AUTHOR'S WHATNOT BECAUSE SHE'S TOO LAZY TO COME UP WITH A DIFFERENT NAME RIGHT NOW**

**I seriously had too much fun writing this chappy... Well, you got a look at Alphonse, if you're having trouble picturing him, let me know in a review or a PM. Now, does anybody else remember when you had to click a blue link to review?  
**

3-25 edit I accidentally had Edo call Mustang Col. Bastard instead of Fuhrer Bastard. Thank you 199!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**Erm... Don't kill me? Life is hectic but amusing when you get hit with paint. Not saying I got to do that, but I'd love to. Anyways, excuses at the bottom. This is dedicated to 199 for being the first to review the last chappy. Enjoy~! X3**

Nothing truly happened as they waited there, in the silent hospital room. It was only a few minutes before the nurse arrived though, and she checked over Edward's vitals without finding a single thing wrong. She left and so did Marcoh. The only explanation he gave was that he had someone waiting on him at home. (He'd adopted Mei Chang due to her failure to retrieve immortality. No one in her clan wished for her to return.) Izumi remained though, passively faced as she sat next to the comatose Edward. After the last rays of light left the hospital room, she spoke.

"This is all your fault, you Bastard." Her words weren't heated, but instead only contained resignation. "All your fault Mustang." The Fuhrer merely nodded in response to her accusation. It really was his fault and he felt no need to attempt to reclaim fallen honor.  
"If he doesn't… wake," Mustang managed, having difficulties with the unwanted sentiment, "Then you'll be the legal guardian of Alphonse." Izumi looked at him cooly for a moment before turning back to Edward.

"He'll wake Mustang, when he's ready." The Flame Alchemist nodded again and walked from the hospital, leaving instructions with the staff to allow the mourning alchemist to stay by her student's side for as long as she wished. As he expected, Hawkeye sat in her car in the lot of the building, eyes trained on his weary face as he emerged. He walked up to the window and she pushed the door to the passenger side open, inviting him to sit down with her. The two sat in silence for a moment as Mustang struggled to work out what to say.

"He… He's fallen into a comma Col." He finally pushed out through solemn lips, "And we don't have any clue what caused it. I walked in and he was just facing the window, like nothing was wrong, nothing at all…" Hawkeye placed one hand on her CO's.  
"It's not your fault Sir. And you know how Edward would respond if he saw you like this?"

"He'd call me a Bastard and hit below the belt?" Mustang guessed. To his surprise, the Col. shook her head.

"No Sir, he'd be worried about you and get into another argument to get your mind off of the matter Sir." She smiled briefly at him and started her car. "I'll drive you home now Sir, the security detail will take care of your car." Mustang just buckled in as a reply and Hawkeye pulled out of the lot.

The drive was in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Mustang felt that Hawkeye was the person who would never stab him in the back and he cared for her a great deal. He just had absolutely no clue as to how to express it to her. Is life was just one complicated matter after another and he didn't want to pull her any farther into his complicated affairs then he had to. Unfortunately, he reflected, the only complications he had yet to pull her into weren't all that bad. Things like getting knocked over at the grocery store, or having his dinner catch on fire when his hand slipped.

"What am I waiting for…?" he murmured out loud. He waited until Hawkeye pulled the car to a stop in his driveway and turned to her.

"Riza," he started, making sure to use her first name so as to not startle her into thinking his topic was business related, "I… Um… I've noticed that… For a very long time now, you've…" he started to ramble a bit and despite his firm statement on not being so naieve, he was blushing crimson. "And I know it's not a good time right now because of Fullmetal, but-"

"Yes."

"What?" he managed to say eloquently.

"I said yes Roy. I may have certain… Feelings like yours." His blush deepened and Riza Hawkeye smiled at him, her wine colored eyes warm and, at that moment, for his sight only.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked gesturing towards his house.

"Not tonight Sir, maybe we should go to dinner first." Mustang caught what she was implying and rapidly shook his head.

"No, I meant would you like to have dinner and a movie Col., I wasn't suggesting we move quite that fast!" Riza smiled at him again and took her keys out of the ignition.

"If that's the case, then I accept your offer Fuhrer Mustang." Mustang chuckled at the use of his title and stepped briskly out of the car and around the vehicle to open her car door. "Such a gentleman." She stepped out, purse in hand and allowed Mustang to lead her to the door. He unlocked it and she walked in first.

"May I take your coat Ma'am?" he asked her quietly.

"Of course Sir." She slipped off her outer coat as well as her military jacket and handed them over before walking to the couch where a rumpled blanket lay. Mustang walked towards the kitchen and she folded the material, draping it over the back of the furniture as she was unsure of where else to put the item. The clanging of pots and pans came from the kitchen and she stepped into the room to assist Mustang in cooking.

He briefly told her what he had in mind and the two cooked quickly and efficiently, almost more smoothly than the way that the two fought together. It was astounding with the amount of fluidity that the two possessed when together. The casserole went into the oven and Mustang escorted Hawkeye back to the living room, where he revealed a hidden TV set in a cabinet on the side. He pulled it out and, together, the two settled down to wait until the dinner was finished. Riza closed her eyes and leaned her head on Mustang's shoulder, glad that they had finally discussed their hidden feelings. After all, not every soldier cared enough about life after tragedy. But her soldier was special. He cared even more during the event.

**AUTHOR'S EXCUSES**

**Um... I don't really have one. I just stopped writing for a while. When's the last time I updated this, a month ago? At the very least, I promise another chapter in a week if not sooner. I'm sorry! Anyways, what do you think of my Royai? Terrible? Liked it? Let me know whether I need more romance in this thing or if I should beat it to death with a bloody hammer!**

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLING REPLIES**

****199: **Okay, it might've been a blue button, but it brought up a new window. And yeah, Mustang's Fuhrer, I'm just an idiot who can't keep her stories straight. And it's always fun to have Truth hate you! You definitely know that life is gonna be interesting! XD**

TigerRates: **Thanks! I will keep writing, albeit at a slower rate than before. It's fourth quarter here and I have to practice for talent show ad all that jazz. (It's punny 'cause I'm in jazz band! XD)**

lotrprincess:** Yep! That's what I was aiming for! Kinda, but it's more like Edo-kun's close to dying rather than his soul is incompatible with his body.**

**Okay guys, thanks to _199, TigerRates, lotrprincess, a Tale with Ears, The Corrupted Hobo Ninja, __Dragonfire Alchemist, Ren0Zia, XsuicideXkittyX, FireAnne47, valeriaclou, xx-MIA in eden-xx, alyssaaa225, StrykerCar, Dinos Rawrs, _**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS****Well, I finished the next chappy! (Obviously...) I'm also watching Doctor Who! XD This chappy is dedicated to Matt Smith because he's epic. Enjoy!~ X3  
**

He was drifting, and everything was silent. There was no need to breathe, and there was no need to move. He was nowhere and he was everywhere. Something warm burned on what he _thought_ was his left hand. He wanted to grasp it back, but there was nothing he could do. The hand was way too heavy and there was no hope for it.

'_Am I dying?'_ he thought, '_Is this what Al meant by the Gate _calling _me?' _After some time, he determined that had to be it. There was nothing to be done. He literally was stuck in the dimension of loneliness. So he closed his eyes. And continued to drift, in his world of silent suffering.

Izumi sat at Edward's bedside, grasping his flesh hand tightly and trying to fight the tears that were streaming down her pale face invariably. After so much, so many near death experiences and after so much training, the young man in front of her was close to being on his deathbed. It wasn't fair, and hope seemed to be hiding. And it wasn't something that she could battle off for him.

"Oh Sig… I wish you were here..." But he couldn't be. Sig Curtis had passed away only a month ago, just another reason to fuel her grief. He would know what to say to make it all okay; he would make sure that she didn't blame herself. But she did. The face of anger that she put on for Mustang was only that. Just a face. On the inside, she loathed herself so much more. And there was nothing she could do, just like everyone else.

Winry Rockbell was tough, but there was only so much pain that a person could take and still stand. Currently, she was sitting in bed, shining metal arms hanging limply on either side of her. A year and a half had passed, a long and miserable year and a half. She just barely managed to raise her right arm over her head.

"Not much longer Edward…" she murmured, draping the prosthetic across her forehead, "I haven't been able to do much physically with this automail, but I've been studying. I've worked hard and my rehabilitation should be over in a few months. Just… Wait for me!" A tear ran down her cheek and she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing.

There had been a time, some number of years ago, when she had told Edward that because the two brother's wouldn't cry for themselves, she would cry for them. These tears weren't for the brothers, they were for herself and she could finally understand Edward's point of view. There wasn't much she could do now though, barely able to manage the finer motor skills and barely able to write. She just _had_ too though!

Winry rolled over and forced her aching nerves to send signals to punch the pillow. The shock ran up her arm though and she let out a small scream, followed by a cough, flecking blood across her white pillows.

"Winry?!" came the voice of her grandmother, Pinako Rockbell, "Winry?! Are you alright?!" Footsteps came pounding up the stairs and Winry hurried to turn herself, without using her arms. Her grandmother came in quickly though and saw the blood on her chin. "What happened" the old woman asked gently.

"I punched the pillow…" Winry muttered angrily. She couldn't keep worrying Pinako, it wasn't fair to her. The old woman already had more than enough to deal with dealing with all of Winry's customers after all.

"How many times have I told you Winry," Pinako started as she wiped off Winry's chin, "Don't keep hurting yourself! We've already lost Al, and I can't deal with losing you and Edward at the same time!"

"Don't say that!" the young woman shouted, tearing her chin out of Pinako's grasp, "Never say that! Edward is _not_ going to die! I don't care how bad his vitals look, or how badly he went and messed himself up, but he _will not_ die! Not before…" WInry went silent and hung her head as tears streamed down her face once more. "No before…" She couldn't continue.

Pinako reached forward once again to wipe off Winry's chin.

"I've always taken care of you three Winry, and I know without a doubt that Al is not that man who hurt you. I don't know who the hell he is to imitate my godson, but he _wasn't_ Al. Don't blame yourself for that. As for Edward..." Here Pinko pause while she took clean pillows out of the closet for Winry. She fluffed them up and helped Winry sit back before continuing.

"Winry, I don't know what to say about Edward. But what I do know is that everyone's time will come. Now, get some sleep Granddaughter, we're going to give you a rather large workout tomorrow. Goodnight.". Pinako walked from the room, leaving Winry to worry in silence.

A grin split the face of a young man as he stood on the borders of Amestris. He stood, hands at his side with a single briefcase in one hand.. His eyes were closed.

"Well, well Mr. Al-che-mist... It seems that the Gate is _calling _you. This is far better than I could have imagined. Just remember Mr. Al-che-mist..." his eyes shot open, revealing golden eyes tinged red, "I'm always _watching_." He turned from the border and walked back towards the center of the country. The briefcase in his hand swung next to him as he walked. He looked down towards it one more time and smiled, a grin even wider than the one he'd grinned only moments ago.

"This is why your brother isn't here Mr. Al-che-mist. You haven't _quite_ learned that lesson yet, after all."

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLING REPLIES**

karmadella1234: **I turned up, didn't I? Thanks though.**

Firefly264: **Thank you! And yeah... It was kinda filler-ish... And I think that Royai is adorable! XD**

Guest(who made the body snatchers comment): **I'm glad you're still interested. And what? Hammers? I'm lost... And yes, life is always more interesting that way.**

Ren0Zia: **Thanks!**

Victorious-Mind:** I do stuff like that _all_ the time... YAY! INSPIRATION! Royai is kinda gonna be a side thing here, but I want it to be a recurring theme.**

Dfire: **Thanks! I'm glad to be back too!**

lotrprincess: **Yeah, the Royai seemed a bit out of place, but I feel like that's what I had to put in there. I mean, Roy's going through a whole lot of stress in his job as the Fuhrer now, and with Ed in a coma, he's close to breaking. I feel like he needs something good going on for him.**

**Thank you to _karmadella1234, Firefly264, TearsDrippingDown, Ren0Zia, toph12341, Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza, alchemyfreak71, RosettaEvans16, Victorious-Mind, Dfire, Ponine Pontmercy, lotrprincess, and AkihikoIsSmoothlySexy._**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLING INTRO**

**Erm... Don't kill me? My coughing sounds like how you're probably imagining Edo-kun's? I'm not dying though, no worries. No blood, just sounds like a lung is making a desperate bid to escape. Anywho, this chappy is dedicated to TearsDrippingDown for being first to review last chappy. Enjoy!~ X3**

Several hours after she had first entered, Riza Hawkeye left her superior's home, pleasantly surprised that he could cook, and he could cook well. She drove home and went to bed almost immediately, as there were several pressing matters that needed to be taken care of in the morning. After all, the Fuhrer's assistant did much more than just answer the phone. She fell asleep quickly and stayed that way for some time.

After Riza left his home, Roy Mustang was rather ecstatic. He'd managed to get his mind off of other matters and actually impress the only girl that he'd ever really had eyes for. His happiness stopped for a moment though, as he thought of Hughes. The man had always been pushing for him to get together with a girl, and now that he had, he really couldn't stop thinking about what Hughes would do now.

"The idiot would probably insult me for not doing this sooner..." Mustang mused to himself. He closed his eyes and staggered up the stairs to his room, now thoroughly depressed by thoughts of his deceased friend. "I'm going to sleep now..." He collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed and passed out on top of the covers.

* * *

The next morning, Mustang's alarm clock was a rather unwelcome sound to his ears. He fumbled with it for a moment, eyes still closed, before giving up and slamming it onto the floor. The machine continued to be loud however and, with reluctance, Mustang got up to turn it off. He staggered into the bathroom, stripped, and stepped into the shower. The water turned on cold and woke him up after a few moments.

Mustang finished in the shower, put on clean clothes, and walked to his study. The sobering thought of Hughes last night would prevent him from eating breakfast. Add to that the thought of a comatose Edward and lunch wasn't looking likely either. He sat at his desk and worked through a few different leads on Edward's code once again. As usual, nothing worked. Sometime later he stood from his desk, ran a comb through his hair and pulled on his uniform. He locked up and left his house at 7:30 a.m. sharp.

All throughout the day, Mustang felt as if he was in a haze. Hawkeye noticed and was worried about him. Her superior was acting more distant than he usually did and his manner was a lot colder to the people he was required to meet with. At lunchtime, Hawkeye drew him to the side.

"What's wrong?" she inquired. He just shook his head.

"...I feel... helpless..." he admitted after a few moments of silence, "Worse than when we fought that humunculus. At least then, I could help fight. Right now though... I'm perfectly capable, but I can't _do_ anything..."

"Sir, with all due respect," Hawkeye started, being brutally honest, "You're being completely ridiculous. If Edward were awake right now, he would be using rather colorful language to describe your behavior."

"…Yeah…" he muttered, running a hand through his rumbled black hair, "He would. Still though, I can't help but worry about the shrimp…" Mustang stared off into the distance and Hawkeye waited for a moment, patiently, while he sorted out his thoughts. "Col…" he started again, slowly, "I think… I think I might know how to break the code…"

"Yes?" she said, knowing what was coming next.

"Cancel all of the afternoons and get me someplace secure at the library. I need a few of the older reference books." He ordered with a snappish tone and Hawkeye leapt into action. In twenty minutes, the pair was locked into a far room in the library with a team outside to guard the door.

* * *

A young man stood outside of the Central Hospital, grinning at the doors.

"Well, well, Mr. Al-che-mist, I guess I'm paying you a visit!" The grin grew wider and he walked through the doors. He walked straight to the stairs and went up to the correct floor, where a single soldier sat, gun slung across his lap, asleep. The soldier was ignored and he walked into the room.

On the bed lay Edward Elric, still unmoving and oblivious to the waking world. Th man walked up and laid a hand lovingly on his cheek.

"Time to wake up Mr. Al-che-mist~!" he sang quietly. He closed his eyes and descended into the world of dreams to retrieve the military dog. After all, he was the _Truth_ and it wouldn't do to let his puppets cut their own strings.

Edward floated in the silence, golden eyes half open and golden hair floating around him. His automail, the ones that Winry had made for him, were hooked up, but he couldn't move anything. If he moved, then the pain came, constricting his chest so tight that it was impossible to do anything but allow the blood to spew from his throat in some hope to alleviate the pressure. He'd been like this for a while now, but something felt like it was changing.

A ripple brushed his left foot, pushing the limb back slightly. He braced himself, but the searing never came. Slowly, his eyes opened the rest of the way, searching the darkness in front of him. The black was turning to white though, and something was rushing towards him. It smacked into him half a second later and the black lake turned into a white nothingness. Before him stood the _Gate_.

"No!" he shouted, scared that there wasn't any pain, "No! Not yet! I can't come to you!" His feet began to pull themselves towards the monstrosity. "NO!" he screamed, NO! I HAVE TO FIND AL!" He turned, trying to run, to drag, do _anything_ to get away. But the pulling force was stronger than he was and a wave of pain hit his cheek. "No…" he slid backwards, collapsing to his knees. "No…" Pain seared across his forehead and his chest at the same time. "no.." As he began to cough again, violently, a golden figure appeared before him. He strained to look at the eyes, always the eyes, always tell by the eye, but the cough was too much and he fell to the darkness lapping in waves at the edges of his vision.

**AUTHOR'S RAMLING EXCUSES**

**Alright, here's the truth; I don't know exactly where I"m going with this story, but I'm trying to figure it out. I'm also starting work as a lifeguard and a swim instructor, so I'm running a bit short on time with finals coming up. You guys're unfortunately towards the bottom of my priority list right now because real life is getting in the way. Again.**

**Thank you to _TearsDrippingDown, purpleswans, Victorious-Mind, Little Did You Know, Dfire, Asbit, lotrprincess, anony, _and _AlchemyAuAg._ I'll try to respond to reviews from Chappy 5 and this one through PMing, I'm tired of typing them all in here. See you guys (well, not really, unless I know you in person...) later!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS**

**Just don't kill me please... I'm a terrible person for leaving you with a cliffy like that...**

"Dear Lord…" Mustang breathed as the last few pieces clicked into place, "Col… No, Riza… Look at this…" Riza peered over her superior's shoulder and felt her own eyes widen in fright.

"Sir… Is that really…?"

"Damnit!" Papers flew everywhere as the Fuhrer slammed his fists down onto the table. "All of this work… All of this lost time… And I _still_ can't do anything!" The pair remained in those positions for a moment, the man once more losing sight of the future he held so dearly at the peril of the young man lying comatose at that very moment, the woman playing the role of an angle desperately sought to provide comfort for the fallen. The afternoon light filtered through the shades of the window behind them, illuminating the pair of lost souls along with a simple slip of paper that meant so much to those who laid eyes on it.

The value lay in the meaning, in the bluntness, and in the unforgiving _Truth _that came with it. It told of the monstrosity that guarded the gate, and how the creature took possession of one so young. The implications that lay within the story where overwhelming. Fuhrer and Colonel had learned the truth beyond the _Truth_ and the fact that one's sins can never be atoned for.

A passing cloud blocked the visionary light and with the darkness came a realization most unwelcome.

"Sir," Riza began, "If this is true… Then Edward…"

"Hurry Col.!" Mustang burst from his chair, eyes hazed over and strode towards the entrance tto the library. Guards tailed him and his Col. flanked his right side, pistols drawn and loaded.

_If what Fullmetal wrote down is true, then that means that the _Truth_ is most likely planning on taking advantage of Alphonse's form to get its revenge on him… And I left him with a single guard!_ The fleet of soldiers marching directly to the hospital from the library, for it was conveniently located two blocks west of the Central Branch. Mustang burst through the doors and towards Edward's room on the third floor. He forewent the elevator, which seemed slow in coming, and took the stairs three at a time.

Moments later he burst into Edward's hospital room, only to find that he was too late. For in front of him was the very creature he had been hunting, over a face that should have been filled with emotion. Instead, it seemed to be an empty shell. A shell that was never to speak, to laugh, to love, or even to live again. Because Mustang had been late in the very thing he had sworn to do, deciphering the unbreakable code, Edward Elric, the mighty hero, was dead.

Mustang, a man who had already lost his heart twice, lost it once more. With a single snap, the room was in flames. The creature who had dared to assume the shape of one beloved to the dearly departed was gone, devoured by a raging fire. Mustang staggered forward, the heat overwhelming to even him and seized the body of the older Elric. The other was nothing but ashes. He stumbled back out of the inferno and collapsed at the feet of his Col.

"It… It's done Riza…" he managed, "It's… Dead…" Riza knelt down at her superior's feet and grasped his forearms, even as he refused to release Edward from his death grip.

"And?" she prodded gently, fears rising in her mind as to why he would be this distressed. A chocked sob was her only answer and Riza reached down to take something that she _knew_ wouldn't be there anymore. But she had to. It came with the job. Stillness was all the met her fingers. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, and Savior of Amestris was no longer among the living.

Riza closed her eyes and bowed her head as a silent tear fell down her cheek, closely followed by a second, a third, and a fourth until it ran into a constant stream. The two mourning commanders clung to each other, holding tightly to the one who they cared for most. Angel and fallen human, meeting over the death of a wounded soldier. The poetic notion would be remembered eons later, even when the people themselves were long gone, not even dust in the wind…

**AUTHOR'S ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE FROM DYING**

**NOT THE FACE! ANYWHERE BUT THE FACE AND THE LEFT COLLARBONE BECAUSE I WAS DRIVING AND I GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT BUT THAT REALLY ISN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME NOT UPDATING BECAUSE IT WAS ON THE 17 BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ANYWAYS BECAUSE THIS STORY'S STILL NOT DONE I PROMISE AND _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T PULL A GUN ON ME!_**


End file.
